The Queued Zitherman
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: One night, Bodi and his closest friends headed out to have a bite in a Chinese restaurant after finishing their jamming session for the whole afternoon. On their way to their destination, they met a man wearing a old all-blue uniform and sporting a queue playing a zither that echoed throughout Rock and Roll Park. What they don't know that this man was a totally complete mystery.


After a hard day of musical practice, Bodi and his close friends were all heading to a Chinese restaurant. Most of them were a bit famished and they wanted to take a bite on some noodles, dumplings and tofu.

'Hey, guys. Want to have something to eat for tonight?'

'Thanks for asking that, mate. I would like to have some noodle for tonight.'

Both Darma and Germur nodded in agreement.

'I would like to have some too.'

'Yeah. Me too.'

Bodi clapped his paws with a smile.

'Alright then. Let's head to that very restaurant, guys.'

'Wait. I though you like to have pizza?'

'No, Darma. I'll just have to grab a bite on some dumplings for now. Sometimes, my mouth was not in the mood for that.'

Angus grinned.

'Hope you're stomach was not in the mood for that too.'

The mastiff nervously chuckled. After he sets his guitar aside along with the other musical instruments of his friends, Bodi took his satchel and he turned around.

'Okay. Shall we head on now?'

'Sure thing, Bodi. We'll follow you.'

'Alright.'

Bodi, Angus, Darma and Germur left the musical studio on their way en route to the Chinese restaurant.

...

The starry night started to appear as the sun finally sank away from the horizon. The city light shone the night skies as pedestrians and rush-hour traffic continued on again and again without any ceases. For the most part, everything seems to be like routine clockwork.

As the four of them walked through the streets towards to their nearby destination, they were all chatting with one another.

'So far. I just wanted to practice my guitar skills a bit more.'

'Why, Bodi?'

'Because I wanted to control the energy that was bursting out when I play, Angus.'

'Good point, mutt. At least you could some solid control over it or else, the entire place would be swept away in the shock waves of your blue energetic magic.'

'Yeah. I hope so.'

Darma cleared her throat a bit.

'By the way, where did you got that?'

'You mean the blue magic that I was talking about?'

'Yeah.'

Bodi shrugged.

'I don't know but maybe that's alternate one of the Mastiff's Paw that my father been training on me long ago, I think.'

'I guess. I was surprised to see that coming when you beaten the wolfs away back in your village.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah.'

The male Tibetan Mastiff chuckled.

'You still feel the sensation of being lifted into the air, Darma?'

Darma giggled.

'Quite so.'

'If you wanted to, I'll make you float again in the studio soon.'

Germur laughed a bit as Angus places his paw on Bodi's shoulder.

'You really have to, ya mutt? You might blew her away towards to the ceiling or through the walls or windows.'

'I'm just kidding, Angus. If I wanted to make her float with my magical wave, I'll do it in the village. I'm sure the goats would be surprised to see her in the air.'

'Hey! I'm no bird, dude.'

'I know, Darma. Would you like to float with me instead?'

The vixen scoffed in a teasing way.

'I would love to see you try, you dorky dog.'

Bodi smiled. The four continued on walking through the streets. As they started to approach the restaurant, they passed by the large park. The park was still fairly empty but what makes Bodi and the others stop in their tracks was the calm music of a Chinese zither.

'Hey.'

'What?'

'I could hear something.'

'Yeah. I could hear it too.'

'I wonder where that coming from?'

The group turned to the direction of the music towards to the park.

'I think it's coming from the park.'

'Why don't we check it out for a bit?'

'You sure about that, dude?'

'Yes, Germur.'

Angus stepped in further.

'Come on, guys. Let's check it out quick.'

They ventured to Rock and Roll Park. When the group arrived near to a fountain, they could see a man sitting while playing a guzheng. He was wearing an old all-blue military uniform and had sported with an iconic queue. As the man plucked the zither's strings, the music echoes through the air and throughout the entire park.

'Umm...Excuse me.'

The man heard Bodi and he stopped playing to face him.

'Hmm?'

'Well...We don't mean to interrupt you but that was very fine music.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah.'

The man smiled.

'Why thank you. I really do appreciate it, Bodi.'

The Tibetan Mastiff and his friends were surprised to hear him saying that. Bodi was totally awe-struck.

'Hey! How did you know my name?'

'I know you very well. In fact, I knew everything.'

Angus smirked at his remark.

'Oh ya? Tell us. If you really know everything, what are our names?'

The man nodded.

'Your name is Angus Scattergood. The vixen beside you was Darma and that male goat drummer standing beside her was Germur.'

Germur coughed a bit in surprise.

'Whoa, man! You're like a seer!'

The human chuckled.

'I'm no seer.'

Bodi tapped his shoulder.

'W-Who are you?'

'Who am I? My name is Nicholas Wolifo.'

'It's great to meet you, Nicholas.'

Bodi extends his paw at the human. Nicholas looked at the canine's paw a bit first before he shaked his paw warmly with a smile.

'Good to meet you and your friends too, Bodi. Where are ya heading to?'

'Oh. We're heading to have a bite on the Chinese restaurant for the night.'

'I see.'

'Would you like to come with us?'

'Well. I...Uhh...'

Angus placed his paws on his pockets.

'Come on, man. My mutt just asking you to come and join us. We'll pay for your very meal too.'

Nicholas remain silent.

'I..I would love to, guys but I'm not sure about that.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'Umm...I mean I'm not so sure if you do that.'

His words were a bit out of character to the others but they simply sets it aside. Thinking that Nicholas was not mentally thinking straight because he was a bit famished or anything, Angus and Bodi persuaded him.

'Please, dude. We insist you to join us.'

'Yeah! Come to the restaurant and eat with all of us for the night.'

With a slight feeling of hesitance still on his mind, Nicholas reluctantly agreed to join the entourage. He carried the guzheng over his back.

'Alright. If you guys insist then.'

Bodi and the others smiled.

'Thanks.'

'Okay. Where's the restaurant, guys?'

'Follow us, Nicholas. We know the way.'

'Sure thing. Lead the way.'

The male human followed the entourage on route to the Chinese restaurant.


End file.
